Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 April 2018
03:51:01 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 03:51:31 -!- Cupnny has left Special:Chat 11:14:48 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 12:18:06 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 12:18:15 Hello twinny 12:18:23 Hoi Twinny 12:18:27 Glad to see you here 12:18:39 How are you? 12:18:42 I was just about to take some shots- well, not just about to anymore, I am doing shots 12:18:45 I'm deent 12:18:47 Decent 12:18:49 You? 12:19:18 What kind of shots exactly? 12:19:45 For the new episodes 12:20:09 Ok, because you typing like you took alcohol shots, lol 12:20:16 LOL 12:20:21 My bad LOL 12:20:33 You're* and there I go :P 12:20:45 :P 12:20:47 Well 12:21:01 I do drink sometimes with my dad, he says a little bit is good for your body 12:21:08 Too much is bad though 12:21:10 I am the king of typos, lol 12:21:18 git gud 12:22:07 Though in character I and the King of Lucifenia 12:22:32 Am* 12:22:44 And 12:22:47 Ha 12:22:52 What're you upto buddy? 12:23:00 Not much 12:23:43 The discussion for the Butterfly Miraculous is finally getting somewhere 12:24:10 Though there are only three of us that stated our opinions 12:26:09 I'd join in given my long experience with arguing but 12:26:16 I'm afraid I'll topple the whole thing over 12:26:38 It is more of a vote mainly 12:28:12 We technically already have enough for a valid name change (I think) bur with it a big topic and important page I want the communities opinion first 12:28:21 Ooh 12:28:27 Gl ") 12:28:32 :)* 12:29:41 I am waiting for an admin to highlight it too 12:30:25 I think d-mods can highlight threats 12:30:28 Threads* 12:30:34 Apologies 12:30:43 Yeah but we technically have none yet 12:31:12 And we may not get any until mid May 12:31:51 Ah 12:32:09 Don't know when Tansy will be back 12:32:25 Harte is busy with school and finals 12:32:48 She said she should be on summer vacation in May 12:33:31 I think we are at 5 active staff 12:38:45 Oh 12:38:51 6 if I become on :] 12:38:52 Xd 12:38:59 Yep 12:41:55 Wy 12:41:56 Wyd 12:42:12 Nothing actually, lol 12:43:59 O 12:51:32 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 12:52:07 Hello 12:52:18 Who? 12:52:26 You? 12:52:26 Yours Truly 12:53:08 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 12:56:12 * Alexiel_Lucifen pokes Chat 12:56:15 Hello? 12:57:05 Is Chat dead again? 12:57:31 Rude 12:57:37 Don't you know not to poke a corpse 12:57:39 It's soul will haunt you 12:57:54 Lol 12:58:43 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 12:59:12 Hmm...haunted by a Wikia chat, not sure if that is a good thing or not 12:59:45 Being a demon, can't be too much harm 13:04:24 Brb 13:04:55 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 13:04:58 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 13:05:00 Back 13:05:11 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 13:06:25 Oo 13:07:00 Yeah, I have Stitches stuck in my head, lol 13:07:57 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 13:08:40 Welp, brb again 13:09:11 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 13:09:51 O 13:09:54 Alright 13:15:36 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 13:16:03 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 13:16:21 Checking a few odd edits 13:16:38 WB Dan 13:18:14 Wb 13:19:24 Someone added empty lines to the family section on Adrien's page 13:19:42 LOL 13:19:45 Undo 13:20:15 You can if you want, it was around the header 13:20:33 Brb again 13:21:04 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 13:21:43 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 13:21:43 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 13:22:20 And some just called Félix s tsundere... 13:22:30 Someone* 13:23:11 Is he? 13:23:15 No 13:24:45 Xd 13:25:23 People confuse me sometimes 13:25:49 Same tbh 13:26:31 But that brings us to the the first rule of anime 13:27:48 > 13:27:49 ? 13:28:17 Don't question anime logic or lack there of 13:28:34 Otherwise you'll give yourself a headache 13:29:32 Yeah 13:33:26 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 13:33:34 Hello 13:33:44 (ladybug) 13:33:50 O/ 13:33:51 (tikki) 13:33:59 How do you get a gif? 13:34:01 Oh you found the emoticons 13:34:12 They're at the top. 13:34:38 I want a gif Robyn Grayson has one 13:34:56 Hmm, actually, being a Content Mod I wonder if I can actually edit that page, not that I need to 13:35:19 What are you talking about? 13:35:31 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 13:35:31 The emoticon page 13:35:45 Hi Camie 13:35:50 Yo Camie 13:36:01 Miraculousladyhorse is talking about Robyn Grayson's gif 13:36:19 Hey 13:36:24 Looking for the /me tag? 13:36:35 Why is everyone ignoring me? 13:36:49 No one is ignoring you 13:36:56 I FOUND IT 13:37:12 http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Nitro 13:37:16 Yeah 13:37:35 Congrats? 13:37:44 Thanks? 13:37:56 Speaking of, what is your avatar? 13:38:09 Who's 13:38:16 You 13:38:20 Who controls Bot Noir? 13:38:38 It's Azriel 13:38:42 Len and Sophie 13:38:51 Who's Len? 13:39:05 Unless Sophie changed the pass 13:39:10 She's the first unit of a powerful race, and she's clever and tends to do things her own way and always says "nya" at the end of her sentences 13:39:33 Hmm, sound interesting 13:39:42 What race is she? 13:39:48 Flugel, or rather, angel 13:39:54 Cool 13:40:02 w:c:ngnl:Azriel 13:40:31 Hi Camie 13:40:38 I kept thinking that was NGNL. 13:40:39 Hey 13:40:58 How are you and Alex? 13:41:06 I'm good 13:41:17 I'm tired. I was up till 6AM for no good reason. 13:41:23 Lol 13:41:35 Nothing is better than pulling an all nighter 13:41:45 Did you go to bed after that? 13:41:48 * Alexiel_Lucifen does that all the time 13:42:09 Yep, slept till about an hour ago. 13:42:15 Flawless sleep schedule 13:42:21 What time is it for you now? 13:42:29 2:40 13:43:10 2:40 is currently the time in llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch 13:43:23 O.o? 13:43:30 It's a real place. 13:43:37 Not where I live, but yes. 13:43:38 Camie lives in that time zone 13:43:46 Scotland 13:43:59 Not quite Wales. 13:44:10 llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch is in Wales. Scotland and Wales have the same timezone 13:44:10 I meant you, lol 13:44:26 That's lowkey considered spam, you know 13:44:39 Ummm how? 13:45:10 Is it? Cause it IS a place name. 13:45:39 Exactly. Do your research first before accusing me of spam. (frustrated) 13:45:53 He said low key 13:46:07 Sigh 13:46:07 As it can look like spam 13:46:27 Well it's not so umm yeah 13:46:52 Ok, brb, few edits are happening 13:46:57 I got it 13:47:24 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 13:47:25 Why havent you slapped a warning on their wall lol 13:47:31 Working on it 13:48:24 Thanks Camie 13:48:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 13:48:46 What happened? 13:48:48 When does Syren air?????? 13:49:00 Idk 13:49:07 It might air on May 4 13:49:27 But anyway, enough to trigger a protection? 13:49:43 What on earth are you talking about? 13:49:45 I've had to lock the Nath page. I just rush locked it, so the protection needs weakened, but someone was continually removing all of the content. 13:50:10 It is indefinite 13:50:14 That's horrible. Why the heck would someone want to do that? 13:50:24 I know, I just lowered it to an hour. 13:50:25 The admins are all busy so no one can ban them 13:50:31 Ok 13:50:43 It's fine. I think they've stopped and I'm watching over just in case. 13:51:03 To be fair, I think there are one two active admins 13:51:15 I blame school 13:51:17 Yeah you two 13:51:38 We aren't actually admins, we can ban people 13:51:44 Can't* 13:52:13 I thought you could 13:52:17 Nope 13:52:28 Unfortunately. 13:52:40 Transyflower and Princess of Harte are busy with school 13:52:55 There have been a few times recently where it has been necessary someone was banned, but admins have been offline. 13:52:57 Mari might be as well 13:53:12 Yeah where she gone? 13:53:17 maybe busy 13:53:17 That leave Clydesdale and San 13:53:56 It's almost May so they're bound to be busy 13:54:01 Yeah 13:54:17 Quick question who controls Mari Bot? Is it Sophie? 13:54:22 Harte said she might be back mid May 13:54:25 Yeah 13:54:35 thx 13:54:46 And technically the bot is still an admin 13:54:51 Mari bot is controlled by ''Mari''Chaton no? 13:54:57 Why isn't Mari Bot inside the chat? 13:55:09 Oh you said Mari, oops, lol 13:55:32 Oh that makes sense "Mari"Chaton/Bot 13:55:37 Very clever 13:56:09 Gtg 13:56:10 O/ 13:56:37 Alex, are you discussions moderator? 13:56:49 \o 13:56:51 No 13:57:02 Just content 13:57:09 That sucks 13:57:12 Content + Image* 13:57:25 So much trolls over at the discussions area 13:57:29 I HATE THEM 13:57:34 Yeah it's pretty bad 13:57:55 I stay away from the discussions area, lol 13:57:55 Can I get promoted to adminship so I can help out? 13:58:13 I'm doing as best as I can to send out warnings where necessary, but unfortunately, I can't ban people or edit/remove posts. 13:58:41 Ask Tansyflower to promote you 13:58:46 You would have to ask a Bureau about that, but I'm pretty sure they said if you ask them you won't get a promotion I believe. 13:59:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 13:59:41 K 13:59:46 I hit the back button >.> 14:00:06 what back button????????????????? 14:00:24 I when back in my browser 14:00:28 Went* 14:00:44 Did Chat not register that? 14:00:58 OHMYGOSH 14:01:13 Bot Noir logs this chat check his contributions that is so freaky 14:01:20 Yeah. 14:01:49 I but you the bot is off too 14:01:52 Bet* 14:02:05 (marinette) 14:02:11 (adrien) (chloe) 14:02:20 (nino) (alya) 14:02:24 (rose) (juleka) 14:02:33 (ivan) (mylene) 14:02:58 (nathaniel) (alix) 14:03:02 (kim) (max) 14:03:17 (sabrina) (prince ali) 14:03:23 dammit 14:03:44 (lila) (kagami) 14:03:45 He was never in the webshow thing 14:04:00 Luka (alix) 14:04:08 (nathaniel) (Julia) 14:04:23 Julia? O.o? 14:05:17 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 14:05:20 My own personal character I made up. She's very timid, shy, introverted and is Ivan's sister. She meets Nathaniel and develop a bonding. 14:05:25 She loves art 14:05:31 Did I do a reconnect? 14:05:51 Did you refresh? 14:05:54 y 14:06:14 Chat doesn't can't that is leaving 14:06:16 Also my other oc is Rose's sibling who identifies as gender neutral/nonbinary. 14:06:18 Count* 14:07:19 (marinette) 14:07:25 (adrien) (chloe) 14:07:40 (sabrina) (ladybug earring) 14:07:47 (juleka) (rose) 14:07:57 (nathaniel) (cat noir ring) 14:08:10 (lila) (evillustrator) 14:08:21 (mylene) (ivan) 14:08:49 (alix) (ladybug icon) 14:08:55 (max) (kim) 14:09:16 Are you guys talking in private message? 14:09:21 No 14:09:37 I know I'm weird and inquisitive and cheerful 14:09:47 Just watching your parade 14:09:56 I'm reading 14:10:02 ^_^ 14:10:07 What'cha reading? 14:10:28 Anthropology. It's an MLP fanfic. 14:10:35 nice 14:11:07 One day, do you believe you'll find your own Marinette, Alex, and Camie? 14:11:31 I believe you'll both find your own bugaboo 14:11:39 (ladybug) 14:11:46 Would you like to rephrase that? Not sure I understand 14:12:07 I mean you'll both find your soulmate who is sweet as Marinette. 14:12:13 Oh 14:12:31 I have a boyfriend that lives in another state :3 14:12:38 Both of you'll find your own Marinette and I'm sure of that! (heart) 14:12:50 Oh, so you already found your adrien. (adrien) 14:12:57 Yep 14:13:07 Keep on to him 14:13:17 I plan too, lol 14:13:34 Don't worry Sophie and Camie, you'll find a girl as sweet as Marinette in the near future! 14:13:41 (ladybug) 14:13:55 I'm so cheerful today 14:14:14 Anyway, I was reading a Miraculous fanfic earlier 14:14:24 Camie, everything okay? 14:14:33 Yeah 14:14:44 Couldn't finish it yet, it got explicit fast, lol 14:15:03 ooh 14:15:03 YET 14:15:21 You YET to find your Marinette? 14:15:29 Yeah, that set up was interesting actually 14:16:12 Adrien and Nathaniel are roommates and they throw like a house warming party 14:16:13 I quite like NFSW fanfics I will admit (blush) 14:16:33 Invited everyone but Chloé 14:16:48 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has left Special:Chat 14:16:48 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 14:17:18 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has left Special:Chat 14:17:47 It was post reveal too 14:18:10 Oh well there he goes. 14:18:38 And pre-existing Adrien/Marinette 14:19:42 During the party they brought Nath upstairs to have some fun because he developed a crush on both of them 14:19:47 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 14:20:08 I had to grab a quick shower I'm back 14:20:16 There who goes? 14:20:27 That was the worlds fastest shower. 14:20:31 You 14:21:08 Yeah it's quite hot here so I opted to have a cold shower 14:21:28 So a cool down 14:21:48 Lucky for some. It's raining here. And cold. 14:22:06 If I took a "really quick shower", how long do you usually take then camie? 14:22:15 Like half an hour. 14:22:35 At least more then two minutes, lol 14:22:37 I also had to get my charger from by boyfriend's car 14:23:02 oh I usually take half an hour when I have bath 14:23:22 You should be ready for school tomorrow 14:23:34 Who? 14:24:10 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has left Special:Chat 14:24:10 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 14:25:27 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 14:25:35 both of you 14:25:54 I graduated in 2014, lol 14:25:57 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has left Special:Chat 14:25:58 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 14:26:00 I'm 23 :P 14:26:28 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has left Special:Chat 14:27:40 I'm never ready for school. 14:27:40 Besides, one week left, it's nbd. 14:27:40 There's a reason I've stayed out of the NSFW fic discussion. I'm 17. 14:27:46 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 14:28:02 Oh, sorry about that, lol 14:28:29 DW bout it. 14:28:32 i had to dry my hair 14:28:56 You on a laptop? 14:29:25 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has left Special:Chat 14:29:29 Me? 14:29:44 Horse 14:30:50 Horse keeps DCing for short periods of time when they go afk 14:31:14 Closing a laptop lid would explain that 14:31:44 Wouldn't a phones auto lock make more sense? 14:31:55 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 14:32:04 It would be the same 14:32:26 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has left Special:Chat 14:32:38 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 14:33:08 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has left Special:Chat 14:33:11 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 14:33:12 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 14:33:18 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 14:33:59 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has left Special:Chat 14:34:44 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 14:34:46 Back to before 14:34:57 I love Adrien / 14:35:00 hi 14:35:01 Oops 14:35:28 Adrien/Marinette/Nathaniel fanfics 14:36:11 Polyamorous ship? 14:36:24 Yep 14:36:37 Love that ship 14:37:05 cool. I hope I can find fanfics between Marinette/Lila/kagami/Luka Polyamorous ship 14:37:43 Might be hard, Luka in general might still be too new 14:38:35 Well then I should occupy myself with fanfics with marinette having a little harem group of people who like her 14:38:46 Lol 14:38:54 Luka, Adrien, Kagami, Lila, Nathaniel, Chloe.... 14:39:14 In some form or other 14:39:26 Including Alya, Nino, Theo 14:39:40 Also, that needs to be a thing with Lila 14:39:41 I bet everyone in the school has a celebrity crush on ladybug 14:40:01 Like with her and Chloé it would be interesting 14:40:22 Lila and Chloe? 14:40:24 Chloé hate Marinette but love Ladybug 14:40:49 Lila should like Marinette while hating Ladybug. 14:41:08 hmm yeah it would be disastrous if she finds out marinette IS ladybug 14:41:23 Yeah 14:42:31 And at the same time it would lead to a situation where Chloé and Lila hating each other based on there opinion on Marinette/Ladybug 14:42:42 Their* 14:44:31 Brb 14:46:20 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 14:46:26 Hello 14:48:47 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 14:49:32 Hey, "Especially, this episode features Miss Bustier's birthday." Should that have stayed "Specifically"? 14:50:16 I think so 14:50:36 Horse? 14:51:13 It makes much more sense it being specifically, rather than especially. 14:51:21 Yeah 14:52:23 The rest of the edit looked good 14:52:36 ^ 14:52:44 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:01:33 -!- CrazyCamie456 has left Special:Chat 15:11:14 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 15:11:37 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:11:55 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 15:12:38 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:13:39 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:29:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:32:15 Hey 15:42:38 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 15:42:46 Hi 15:43:06 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:45:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:48:38 Hi 15:49:30 How is everyone? 15:49:43 Im well 15:49:45 How about you 15:49:51 Good 15:51:34 What're you upto 15:55:29 Just listening to music 15:56:02 Ah 15:56:53 Mainly Ariana Grande's new song 15:56:59 Oh cool 16:04:12 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:05:36 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has joined Special:Chat 16:05:44 hi XD 16:06:37 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has joined Special:Chat 16:06:40 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has joined Special:Chat 16:06:43 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has joined Special:Chat 16:06:58 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:07:00 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has joined Special:Chat 16:07:36 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has left Special:Chat 16:09:03 Hai 16:09:52 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 16:09:52 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 16:14:32 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has joined Special:Chat 16:14:47 Soooo how we all doin 16:16:28 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has joined Special:Chat 16:18:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:21:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:27:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:41:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:41:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:46:46 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:47:04 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has left Special:Chat 16:47:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:47:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:48:14 P good 17:33:20 -!- Jewel10151805 has joined Special:Chat 17:33:27 Hello!!!!!!!!!!1 17:33:31 :P 17:33:46 -!- Miraculouslover21 has joined Special:Chat 17:33:46 ??? 17:33:52 Hey! 17:33:56 :L 17:33:59 :D 17:34:26 Hi 17:34:37 (miraculous wheel) 17:35:11 Did you guys know that they aren't posting EP14 of Miraculous S2 until next wee. 17:35:17 What's your favorite corner of the love square? 17:36:07 Mines Adrienette. 17:36:07 Idk (confused) 18:18:10 -!- Miraculouslover21 has left Special:Chat 18:21:03 -!- Miraculouslover21 has joined Special:Chat 18:58:05 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 19:00:53 -!- Miraculouslover21 has left Special:Chat 19:09:55 -!- Miraculouslover21 has joined Special:Chat 19:14:32 -!- Miraculouslover21 has left Special:Chat 19:35:19 -!- Miraculouslover21 has joined Special:Chat 19:37:10 -!- Miraculouslover21 has left Special:Chat 19:55:29 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 19:56:07 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 20:01:36 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 20:12:55 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:18:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:38:45 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:38:52 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:46:29 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:51:55 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:01:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:07:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:27:15 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:27:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:32:56 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:40:32 -!- Miraculouslover21 has joined Special:Chat 21:50:42 -!- Miraculouslover21 has left Special:Chat 22:17:01 -!- Miraculouslover21 has joined Special:Chat 23:14:46 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 23:14:51 Hello 23:16:25 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 23:16:33 Hey 23:17:25 -!- Sailor Mars has joined Special:Chat 23:17:41 Heya 23:18:22 (zk clovis) 23:18:55 -!- Sailor Mars has left Special:Chat 23:31:13 -!- Miraculouslover21 has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs